No estarás solo
by SUNSHINEMORNING
Summary: Slender y su vida solitaria...¿quien diría que esa vida quedaría en el pasado por una yeguita bebe?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic , así que no tengo tanta experiencia como otros. Háganme saber que piensan de el para poder mejorar. subiré 1 cap por semana, o, si quieren en menos , comentenlo. Este es corto pero los otros van a ser mas útenlo

Capítulo 1: mira lo que encontré

Estaba tomando café en su cómodo sillón mientras pensaba en sus planes para esa tarde. Hacía ya dos días que nadie vagaba por su bosque. Esto le hacía feliz.

No había razón por la cual tuvieran que caminar por SU bosque, robando SUS notas. Se levantó dando un bostezo y preparándose para salir a caminar.

Se puso su saco negro, arreglo la corbata y se aseguró de que sus zapatos estuvieran atados.

Aunque vayas a matar no hay razón por la cual debes ir desprolijo -se dijo conforme con su apariencia.

Abrió las ventanas para ventilar esa vieja casa.

Se dispuso a salir y seguirse desquitando. Era lo único que podía hacer para vengarse….

Tanto dolor…. Tantos años….

Corto ahí sus recuerdos.

No tenía tiempo para nostalgias.

Por eso ponía las notas, para advertirles cuál sería su triste destino si trataban de juntar las ocho.

No tengo otra opción -se dijo decidido

Salió y camino un rato por el sendero de tierra. Se desvió al ver algo en el pastizal. Fue hacia esa cosa y la examino era un bebe amarillo, pero no humano, al parecer era un Pegaso (no es que el supiera mucho de eso pero le gustaba leer y había leído mitología una que otra vez) miro a los dos lados, nada ni nadie. Espero media hora en un árbol cercano, nada ni nadie.

Se preguntó si él era la razón por la cual la madre no volvía tal vez me vio pensó, subió al árbol escondiéndose en sus ramas o… tal vez yo la mate pensó asombrándose de sí mismo. Nah, no puede ser, no he matado a ningún Pegaso que yo sepa se tranquilizó a sí mismo.

Pasaron dos horas. Se cansó.

Bajó del árbol y se acercó al bebe, miro por última vez y con más cuidado del que tuvo nunca en su vida lo levanto. Se devolvió por el sendero hasta llegar a su vieja pero (a los no-ojos de él) confortable casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: mira lo que tengo

Llego a su casa empapado. En el trayecto se había `largado´ a llover y había cubierto al bebe con su saco para que no se mojara. Entro y busco toallas, se secó y armo una especie de `cama´ (si se podía llamar así) para la bebe. La miro, todavía dormía. La acostó y la tapo con muchas frazadas y polares calentitos. No quería que pasara frio.

Luego se sentó a pensar en ¿cómo cuidaría a la bebe? Él no sabía nada sobre bebes, solo que el alguna vez había sido uno, y menos sobre Pegasos bebes.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué le debía dar de comer? ¿Con que se supondría que iba a jugar? Su casa era peligrosa. Su mente vagaba en pensamientos de lo más alejados a la realidad. ¿Qué diría cuando crezca de que su padre era un asesino? NO –se dijo cambiando de tema- no sé porque mi mente vaga en estas cosas. No voy a ser el padre de un bebe caballo, apenas encuentre a su madre, se va. Además….no soy un asesino. No me gusta tener que llegar a la instancia de matar, pero es lo que tengo que hacer…. No es mi culpa….

Mientras cambiaba de tema decidió buscar varios libros o información sobre cosas como que darle de comer. Manzanas, zanahorias, pastura, heno, flores, etc.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-él bebe se despertó

-Oh oh – pensó en voz alta, se dirigió hacia su cuna improvisada- eh…..hola?- dijo, no se le ocurría nada más que decirle a un bebe que no entendía lo que decía.

Él bebe paro de llorar y lo miro con los ojos bien grandes y tiernos.

La observo durante un momento. Ese momento se hiso eterno. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. (El, porque no se le ocurría y ella porque ni siquiera sabía formular palabras)

Él bebe se sentó sobre sus pequeños casquitos y lo observo. Se oyó un sonido de estómago y el bebe empezó a llorar.

-nononoonnoonno, por favor no llores, mira te traeré comida- no tenía nada de esas cosas que decía el texto así que corrió a fuera en medio de la lluvia y corto pasto con la mano.

-toma- le dijo poniéndole el manojo escaso de pasto cerca, donde la pudiera ver – vamos, come- le dijo viendo que el bebe no entendía las indicaciones que le daba.

- buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- lloro.

- no mira, esto va en la boca – se lo puso cerca de el hocico y el bebe lloro más – ayyyyyy, ¡no me digas que no sabes comer!- se fue corriendo a la cocina y busco una cuchara. Miro lo que había traído y lo asimilo con el pasto – soy todo un genio, se dijo molesto y volvió a la cocina. Corto el pasto en trocitos (no fue tarea fácil), lo puso a hervir y le sirvió una ´sopa de pasto´(o algo así), todo esto mientras la bebe lloraba desesperada. La soplo (anda a saber cómo) para que se la enfriase y (ahora sí) con la cuchara se lo fue dando de a poco.

Tenía todavía el delantal puesto cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Masky, se quedó atónito con la escena, la máscara no le impedía ver y tampoco le apretaba el cerebro (que el supiera) asique sabía que lo que estaba pasando era real

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….- se quedó parado en la puerta con la boca abierta viendo como el hombre sin cara más aterrador le daba sopa a un bebe pony amarillo y rosa con un delantal fucsia.

-Timothy ¿qué quieres estoy ocupado? – le dijo con un leve sonrojo y un tono bastante molesto

Este no pudo evitar tentarse hasta las lágrimas, suerte que tengo la máscara pensó.

-Es que hay un chico en el bosque…. Creo que es un amigo de Alex…..-dijo en un tono neutro para evitar que se le notara el buen humor que esa escena le había otorgado.

-Sí, lo estaba esperando, Alex dijo que vendría, encárgate- le dijo sin reparar en lo que decía

-Pero, ¿qué le hago? ¿Lo mato? –dijo el en tono más serio esperando que esta vez él lo escuchara

-No – respondió sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que masky decía- Ahora déjanos en paz.

Masky salió un poco decepcionado, quería matar.

Después de tener la panza llena el bebe se acomodó en los largos brazos de slender y se durmió. El la acostó con delicadeza y a continuación se dispuso a convertir su casa en una casa segura para los bebes. Los bebe caballos son fuertes pero aun así se pueden lastimar. Lleno cada espacio filoso o puntiagudo con gomaespuma. Guardo todos los cuchillos. No tuvo que limpiar. Era aterrador pero no era desordenado era casa vieja pero nadie podía decir que estaba sucia o desordenada. Después de ver que su casa estaba bien se sentó agotado en un sillón y empezó a leer libros de mitología sobre pegasos. Sin darse cuenta cerro sus no ojos, se quedó dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: Debilidad

Apenas cerró los ojos escucho un golpe en la puerta, se levantó molesto y abrió la puerta. Era Alex.

-¿Qué quieres? – le dijo molesto. Por alguna razón, lo odiaba.

- Dejaste a Jay escapar – le dijo molesto.

- No me molestes más Alex – le dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Eso no fue lo que acordamos – le dijo abriendo la puerta antes de que slender la cerrara.

-Si te soy sincero, me importa tres pinos lo que acordamos – dijo otra vez amenazando con cerrar la puerta.

-¿Por qué no lo mataste? – le dijo con la misma cara de c#I que antes

-Escucha Alex, nuestro acuerdo ya no me importa….déjalos vivir, me da igual….-dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿QUE? – Dijo poniéndose más furioso que antes

-He derramado mucha sangre por tus estupideces Alex, no me hagas derramar más- le dijo levantándolo con sus tentáculos y poniéndolo cerca de su no-cara. Lo soltó.

-¿Crees que me voy a creer eso de que eres un blandito ahora? Ja! TU ERES UN ASESINO SLENDERMAN, Y SIEMPRE LO SERAS. – cerro la puerta con fuerza

Slender se quedó pensando, él tenía razón, no podía negar lo que era. Se enfureció, fue a su cuarto y rompo todo lo que encontró. En eso, Él bebe llora, se había despertado por los ruidos de destrozo. Enfurecido fue hacia la habitación. Agarro al bebe con sus tentáculos. No podía controlarse. De un momento a otro paso por su cabeza terminar con la vida del pobre bebe. Pero al mirar sus ojos y ver que él bebe sonreía al verlo, que confiaba en él, que ni se imaginaba sus intenciones. Se desplomo. No podía. Lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho susurrando ya paso como si él bebe estuviera aun llorando.

De no ser un macho que se respeta (y de haber tenido ojos), hubiera llorado.

Por fin había encontrado alguien que le importaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4: aleteo tímido

Al día siguiente el sol estaba radiante. Slender estaba de buen humor y había puesto al bebe en su auto. Tenía un BMW, pero el muy desgraciado ni lo usaba. Para que quiero un auto si no salgo nunca se decía. Ahora por fin lo iba a usar. Lo arranco y se dirigió a un mercado a varios kilómetros, debía comprar comida para la bebe .Era tal su buen humor que al ver que los humanos lo vieran conduciendo y se quedaran mirándolo con la boca abierta los saludaba con la mano. Ya adentro del supermercado y con él bebe en el carrito de esos que tienen asientos miraba las góndolas. La gente se queda boquiabierta, imaginen la escena (un hombre sin cara del que todos en la zona sabían muy bien su "ocupación" mirando de cerca las manzanas y sosteniendo un carro en el cual había una potrilla con alas y de colores inexistentes en un caballo)

Lleno el carro y se dirigió a la caja. La señorita se quedó mirando pero no corrió ni abrió la boca para lanzar un grito. (Ya había visto bastantes cosas raras en ese lugar)

al parecer me ve tratar bien al bebe y piensa que no la voy a lastimar se dijo pensativo por la rara actitud de la cajera que se limitaba a pasar las cosas y anotarlas con su clásica cara de mal humor.

El bebe trato de aletear suavemente y se elevó. Esto no lo preocupo al principio, pero al ver qué se elevaba más la agarro con sus tentáculos y la bajo suavemente. Esta voló otra vez pero al ver que la señora la estaba mirando se detuvo y bajo, escondiéndose detrás del saco de su protector.

-Que linda. ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto la cajera haciendo una curva con sus finos labios, no era ni una sonrisa era solo un cambio de graduación de la línea, pensó este.

-ehhhhhhhh…-eso, ¿Cómo se llamaba? , se había olvidado de eso. Para el en lo personal no importaba. Pero debía pensar algo….. Pensó en el suceso referido hace unos segundos y se le ocurrió algo rápido "aleteo tímido" pero en inglés – em, se llama Fluttershy.

La mujer asintió como si solo lo hubiera preguntado por obligación. Ante esta reacción el normalmente habría derramado la sangre de esa mujer sin importancia. Pero estaba tan de buen humor que no le importo este detalle.

-Bien son $20 – ups, sabía que se olvidaba de eso, no había negociado con dinero humano por mucho tiempo.

-Aquí tiene- le extendió billetes arrugados y desteñidos que saco del elegante bolsillo de su camisa.

-Señor, esto es de 1945

-Sí, ¿y?

-No sirven

2 minutos después estaban en la ruta y slender hablando con la recién nombrada Fluttershy.

-Y así querida Fluttershy, es como se le hace a una persona que te molesta- le dijo riendo al bebe que no entendía lo que el color rojo en los tentáculos de su protector significaba.

Rio y siguieron por la ruta hasta llegar al bosque. Antes de entrar escucharon un disparo. Fluttershy se asustó. Slenderman miro al lugar del que provenía y entro. Dejo a Fluttershy en el piso y se dirigió a investigar cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar a la bebe sola.

Se sentó y procuro que se durmiera. Quería ir a ver qué había pasado lo antes posible.

Maldito Alex-dijo para sus adentros- Después me dice asesino a mí

Era claro que Fluttershy no se iba a dormir, era de día y tenía mucha energía. Así que dejo a un lado ese tema y se dedicó a atenderla.

¿Debía pelar la manzana o así estaba bien? era su tema de inquietud cuando Masky irrumpió violentamente en la casa.

-A…lex…-estaba tan agitado que apenas podía hablar- in...intento….en la…. El túnel….

No hace faltaron más palabras. Salió rápida y violentamente hacia afuera y cuando Masky se dispuso a seguirlo se dio vuelta.

-Quédate y cuídala – se notaba lo molesto y enojado que estaba solo con escuchar su vos.

Él hubiera protestado de no ser porque no quería problemas con el "hombrecito flaquito"

-Ok- dijo algo molesto.

No le hiso falta a slender escuchar la respuesta. Al tiempo que le respondía el ok, slender ya había cerrado la puerta.

5 minutos, slender no volvía

10 minutos, slender no volvía

20 minutos, slender no volvía, Masky empezaba a preocuparse

30 minutos, slender no volvía, Masky estaba preocupado, La bebe empezaba a llorar.

35 minutos, se oyó un disparo en la dirección a donde había ido

36 minutos, se oyó otro disparo en la misma dirección

1 hora, ni rastros de slender, Masky mas dormido que despierto, la bebe llorando sin parar.


	5. Chapter 5

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN Y MIL VECES MAS PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTOOOO, ES QUE POR ALGUNA RAZÓN U OTRA NUNCA TENIA TIEMPO, EXÁMENES, EL TEMA DEL INTERNET , MANDE A ARREGLAR MI COMPU...COMO SEA, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN Y EN SIGNO DE COMPENSACIÓN VOY A SUBIR POR LO MENOS 3 CAPS ESTA SEMANA :)

* * *

Habían pasado 3 meses del capitulo anterior. Fluttershy ya no era una bebe ( referencia de edad: mas joven que las cutie mark crusaders. si no eres brony, busca en google imágenes "applebloom" y calculale mas petisa , ahre).

fluttershy dibujaba con un crayón negro en una hoja rayada y desgastada. Levanto la mirada y miro a Masky, sentado a pocos metros de ella en un sillón . Luego miro a Hoodie , sentado a unos centímetros de el. Los dos hablaban en voz baja casi en un susurro. Fluttershy volvió a centrar los ojos en el papel pero no pudo resistir mas la mirada y al ver que los susurros no cesaban se arriesgo a interrumpir.

- Tio Timothy...disculpa por interrumpir pero...mmm...cuando volverá papa?

- No se ...y ya te he dicho que no me llames Timothy - volteo molesto , obviamente le molestaba mucho mas el termino "tío" pero si llegaba a ofender a ese "caballo enano" (como el la llamaba para sus interiores) tendría serios y delgados , por ahora para el era mas importante su conversación con Hoodie.

-...perdón...- susurro fluttershy , con la intención de no ser oída.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el sujeto sin cara paso adentro. Fluttershy no pudo evitar saltar a el alegremente,igual que siempre. Mientras que Masky y Hoodie imploraban escapar de ahí con vida, igual que siempre.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- miro a Hoodie y Masky - Ya se pueden ir.

Masky y hoodie suspiraron de alivio mentalmente mientras salían de la casa.

-Mira el dibujo que te hice papá - le dijo alegremente señalando la mesa.

-A ver...-dijo estirando su tentáculo mientras sostenía en sus manos a la potrilla. el dibujo consistía en él entre los pinos.- es hermoso- dijo con una vos tan cálida que si tuviera cara seguro fluttershy habría visto una sonrisa.

-Enserio te gusta?- fluttershy sonrió con esperanza.

-claro que me gusta, es perfecto- hizo una pausa- sabes, luego podemos llevarlo al bosque y colgarlo en uno de los pinos.

Fluttershy sonrió muy contenta, ella sabia que el " podemos llevarlo al bosque y colgarlo en uno de los pinos " era algo especial, era mejor que cualquier heladera. Eso se debía al simple hecho de que los pinos eran el "lugar de trabajo" de su padre y la idea de haber hecho semejante logro la hacia feliz.

-Ahora ve a lavarte los cascos que cenaremos- le dijo bajándola con cuidado.

-si!- grito fluttershy corriendo al baño.

DOS DIAS DESPUES

Fluttershy estaba muy emocionada. Ayer, el hombre sin cara le había notificado que al otro lado del "Parque Rosswood" había un lugar donde vivían ponys como ella.(EVERFREE FOREST) (ese bosque everfree o roswood era lo que separaba ponis de humanos).Le habia dicho que podia ir a una especie de campamento de vuelo que se efectuaria en una de las ciudades.

Estaba radiante. Giraba en la cama. No podía asomo por la ventana y trato de despejar su mente como su "padre" le enseño "-cuando estés nerviosa o ansiosa o muy triste debes pensar en otras personas que no te agraden y hacerles algo con lo que te desquites" recordaba en su mente sus palabras.

Un pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza. Hoodie , el era muy misterioso.. nunca hablaba.. nunca se sacaba esa capucha...era un hombre misterioso. A fluttershy no le caía para nada bien. Sentía que ponía al tío Timothy en contra de su papá. Recordaba palabras que había escuchado de sus conversaciones : -debemos dejarlo...-...no te olvides lo que les hizo al barbudo y a la acompañante de Jay...-...debemos irnos o seremos los siguientes...

Su padre era el mejor del mundo. no entendía porque decían esas cosas.

Se durmió pensando en el campamento y partió muy temprano hacia una ciudad llamada cloudsdale.

+VEAN EL CAPITULO 23 DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE MY LITTLE PONY LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD PARA SABER QUE LE PASO EN EL CAMPAMETO+ bueno, hasta mañanaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí va el otro de los caps que les prometí. disfrú que mis capítulos no sean de lo mas largos, es que en algún punto se me acaba la inspiración.**

* * *

Fluttershy estaba muy feliz. Su reciente descubrimiento de que podía comunicarse con los animales y de que su costado en blanco ahora estaba relleno con tres mariposas rosas (cutie mark) la tenia muy alegre. Sentía que nada ni nadie podía arruinar ese sentimiento.

** Slenderman (pov)**

Estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos cuando un sonido de explosión se sintió en el ambiente. Miro por la ventana y vio como todo su empeño en que su bosque fuera obscuro y nublado se desvanecía por un arco iris sonico que simplemente deshizo todas las nubes en su camino. Era brillante y colorido como nada que el hubiera visto. Traía luz y un incomodo sentimiento de seguridad y felicidad. Esto a el no le gusto nada. Pero eso no se comparo al sentimiento de preocupación que tuvo al darse cuenta que ese arco iris sonico venia de la zona norte. Donde estaba Fluttershy. Salio rápido a buscarla. Empezó a hacer algo que hacían los humanos casi todo el tiempo : hipotetizar.

hipótesis 1: tal vez descubrieron que tiene algo que ver conmigo y la destruyeron con eso para evitar molestias.

hipótesis 2: tal vez cayo del cielo tal rápido que formo ese arcoiris sonico y murió golpeada contra el suelo. Después de todo no volaba muy bien y todo por mi culpa, por no haber podido enseñarle.

hipótesis 3: tal vez descubrió lo que era yo realmente por que alguien se lo dijo y se enojo tanto que formo eso y juro destruirme o algo así. (slendy no entendía mucho como funcionaba la magia en los ponys(solo pueden hacerla los unicornios) típico error de no-bronys jeje)

hipotesis 4:** ( en esta imagínense la vos de slendy hablando rápido como pinkie pie en Equestria Girls cuando tenia una corazonada/presentimiento)** tal vez los chicos del campamento la molestaban y una de las chicas la defendió y para hacerlo tuvo que volar una carrera y fluttershy sostenía el banderín que marca la salida y la velocidad que impulso a los demás potros la tiro de la nube y no pudo volar y callo aprox. 20 metros al suelo pero justo por ahí pasaban unas mariposas y la atraparon y se emociono al ver tantos animales ya que en mi parte del bosque no hay ninguno y canto una canción sobre miel y abejas y cuando los pegasos estaban por terminar la carrera la chica que la defendió fue tan rápido que creo un arcoiris sonico que hizo que los animales se asustaran entonces ella hablo con los animales para decirles que estaba todo ok y apareció un dibujo en su costado en blanco de tres mariposas rosas...Nah... esa es la menos probable hasta ahora.

-Miren me , me empiezo a parecer a un humano. A este punto hasta el lector se estará preguntando como me alcanzo el camino para pensar todo eso- llego al bosque norte y vio a fluttershy dando de comer a unas ardillas.

-Fluttershy! estas bien?! estaba muy preocupado...tienes una...

-Cutie mark- termino la frase de slenderman.

-si eso!. +ya me estaba preguntando si no tener una era normal+- dijo esta parte en su mente.

Fluttershy relato todo a slenderman mientras volvían a casa. Al parecer su hipotesis 4 no era tan equivocada.

-quienes te hicieron daño? dime y pagaran- le dijo a fluttershy.

- No papa, ellos me molestaron porque están sufriendo por dentro. Si hay algo que aprendí es a perdonar.- le contesto alegremente.

Slenderman se quedo pensativo un buen rato. Llegaron, comieron y jugaron algún que otro juego de mesa.

Esa noche el no podía dormir. Se daba vueltas en la cama y se le revolvía el estomago pensando en el PERDÓN. Esa palabra no existía en su intentaba dormirse recordaba, las veces que había matado a gente inocente, lo que estaba haciendo a ese chico jay, a tim les estaba haciendo mucho mal y en referencia...no le habían hecho ningún en sus agresores de cuando era humanos, en otras palabras : las causas de que el fuera así. No logro pegar un ojo. Por dos razones: 1-no tenia ojos y 2- No podía entender el perdón en su cabeza se preguntaba ¿como uno puede usarla? ¿como uno puede perdonar a alguien que te lastima tanto..?.Fluttershy no es como yo.

Al otro día fue a buscar a masky pero, al igual que hace unas semanas no había rastro de el. Solo de tim.

-Creo que tim aprendió a perdonar a Jay también- pensó apenado. el veia todo, el sabia lo de su pelea.

-Buenos Días - una voz aguda proveniente del fluttershy-Papa, puedo ir a jugar al bosque norte...Ahí hay animales muy lindos...te prometo que seré cuidadosa.

-okey- La cabeza de slender en ese momento estaba en otro lado.

- Gracias. Vuelvo a la hora de comer- grito antes de desaparecer volando hacia el norte.

Le venia bien un tiempo para observar. Fue al pueblo mas cercano y observo a Tim y a Jay hablando a las afueras, Esperando para ir al hospital. Caminaron por todo el largo camino hasta la vía de tren y siguieron.

Se canso de observarlos y se fue. Ese no era su día, estaba muy distraído. Se interno en el bosque y empezó a desgarrar los arboles. Recordaba a los que lo habían hecho una voz en su interior que le decía "porque los demás deben pagar por lo que unos tontos te hicieron?" era una voz femenina, la voz de su madre en la vida humana que tuvo. Ella era muy buena y justa. Al recordar como la mataron se enfureció aun mas.

Volvió a su casa y se sentó al lado de la chimenea. Todavía no era de noche pero sentía un escalofrió que pasaba por su piel.

La puerta se abrió y entro fluttershy. Estaba feliz y llevaba consigo un conejito bebe de color blanco.

-Mira lo que encontré papa!- le dio alegremente mostrando al pequeñísimo conejito.- estaba sólito, creo que se perdió por la tormenta de ayer. No te parece lindo?

- Es muy lindo- le contesto sin pensar demasiado.- lo acaricio , estaba temblando del frió, se lo devolvió a fluttershy - deberías ponerlo cerca de la chimenea para que se caliente, esta congelado.

En ese momento slender olvido su penosa vida y se puso a atender a la nueva vida que recién comenzaba. *juro que no voy a dejar que algo así te pase a ti* se dijo a si mismo pensando en la pequeña.


End file.
